The present invention relates generally to alarm circuits and more particularly to an alarm circuit adapted to monitor water temperature and to trigger an alarm if the monitored temperature departs from an established range.
Modern hot water systems, such as those used to supply bath and shower water in hospitals, hotels, and other institutions, are often capable of delivering dangerously hot water. Under most situations, the individual using the water can be relied on to temper water temperature to a safe and comfortable level, to remove himself from the water or to shut off water flow. However, under some conditions, the individual user may not be capable of adequately protecting himself. For example, aged, sick, infirm, or very young individuals may be unable either to get out of a bath or shower or to turn off flowing bath water if it should suddenly become dangerously hot.